


Your Lipstick Stain is a Work of Art

by savethebeesknees



Category: Fictif, Two Against The World (Visual Novel), Two Against The World - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I am a slut for nicky valentino, MC kisses Nicky Valentino, Nicky Valentino gets kissed, Nicky valentino being overwhelmed, Short & Sweet, Sweet boy, confident mc, kind of suggestive if you squint, lipstick stains, mafia, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethebeesknees/pseuds/savethebeesknees
Summary: This is a really quick oneshot for Nicky Valentino x MC.You get a little more familiar with makeup in the 20s, and Nicky finds himself really liking the look of you in red lipstick. Bonus: Lipstick marks on his cheek are his no.1 soft spot.
Relationships: Nicky Valentino / Mc, Nicky Valentino x Reader, Nicky Valentino/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Your Lipstick Stain is a Work of Art

You’ve been in 1920’s New York for almost two months now and were still trying to acclimate to the fashion of the era. Certain styles you’ve had a harder time working yourself up to wear (like tights every day, why every day?), and others you just haven’t gotten around to trying out. But all in all, you were pretty pleased with your new 20th century wardrobe. The skirts and dresses you wore were extremely durable and actually surprisingly flattering. The iconic boxy cut that you heard so much about in your high school history classes proved to be beautiful on all body types, something you appreciated greatly.

One afternoon, while Nicky was dealing with some business that he didn’t want you there for, you were free to meander around the city – Even do a little shopping, thanks to the way your coin purse was spoiled by your boyfriend.

As you passed by a fancy boutique during your afternoon adventure, you were immediately drawn in. Stopping to stare, you gazed at the fresh paint that adorned the windows, advertising the makeup they sold inside. While also taking notice of the boutique’s patrons flowing in and out. All the women that entered looked as though they ate gold for breakfast and had hundred-dollar bills for lunch. They oozed an aura of wealth and you began doubting your place in their store. You could afford anything you wanted in there and more, sure, but the sheer confidence that radiated from them was a little intimidating. You feared they’d smell your inferiority from a mile away.

It took a quick mental pep talk – and a lap or two around the block – to convince yourself to enter the store. Gipping onto your purse just a little tighter, you braved the crowd of posh women gliding through the entrance and slipped in as well.

“Hello!” A young girl at a counter with makeup fixtures littering it greeted, “How may I help you today?”

“I’m just looking around, actually.” You stated, glancing back around the interior, “I’ve never been in this store before.”

“Well, might I just suggest you take a look at our makeup collection. It’s what we’re most well-known for anyways.” The shop girl’s smile was dazzling, though probably painful considering how wide it was and how long she was holding it.

You took a step next to the counter and watched as the girl pointed out some products. Everything seemed pretty standard, except for the block of charcoal that doubled as mascara, and nothing was really catching your eye until-

“What do you think of this for me?” You picked up a golden tube of red lipstick with roses engraved into the casing.

“The Ruby Red?” She glanced at the color and back to you, scanning her eyes over your face. “I’d go for something a little deeper, personally. The bright colors are nice and all, but all the women in movies are wearing darker colors. I think you’d pull that off, you look like you’re straight outta’ve a film.”

You chuckled at her statement. She wasn’t wrong, technically. “I’ll take the color you suggest, then.”

She grinned at you before pulling out a tube nearly identical to the first from behind the counter, “This shade is called ‘Forever Red’ by Besame cosmetics, D’you wanna try it on before you go?”

“I’ll take a preview,” You agreed and puckered your lips for the girl to apply it. She slid the lipstick carefully over your lips, the creamy texture felt similar to a chapstick you used to wear, and it made you oddly nostalgic.

“Wow, it looks even better than I thought it would!” She clapped her hands together once she finished, “You look better than Bebe Daniels did in this shade!”

“You think so?” You asked, astonished. Turning to look in the little mirror sitting to the left of you, okay yea. You looked good. “Y’know what, I think I’ll take it.”

Giddily, you grabbed your tiny giftbag with your lipstick and went back to your hotel room for the night. Nicky had promised he would be there to take you out for dinner, and you wanted to surprise him with a bit of red added to your look.

<><><>

You had just finished slipping on your silk – or was it satin, you couldn’t be sure – dress over your tights and undergarments; hair and makeup already done. You took a moment to fumble with the zipper on your gown but weren’t able to zip it up completely. After struggling for a good few minutes after your initial attempt, you blew out a frustrated puff of air and looked at your reflection in the vanity you were sat in front of.

All-in-all, you looked good. You took extra care of your hair tonight. It was gelled to perfection, not a single frizz out of place. And your makeup – it took you nearly double the time it used to, but the time commitment was worth it. The dark red lip that you just bought contrasted with the silver and black on your eyelids and stood out against your gown. Said gown was a silky (or satin-y) pearl color that had a wrapped bodice. Fairly simple. Extremely elegant. It was something Nicky bought you and you adored it.

Taking your time fixing invisible imperfections, you hadn’t noticed Nicky enter your room or the way he had to bite back a chuckle as you bared your teeth at your reflection to insure you didn’t have lipstick marks littering your pearly whites.

You only acknowledged his presence when he cleared his throat and you nearly jumped out of your skin at the intrusion. You whipped around, preparing for the worst since you were not exactly in the right state to fend off an attacker.

“Motherfuc- Nicky!” You slapped a hand over your heart when you realized who it was, “You tryna give me a heart attack?”

“’Course not, doll,” He grinned back at you, “Just tryna keep you on your toes s’all.”

“Since you’re here early, and decided to scare the crap out of me, I’m gonna put you to work.” You smirked at the way Nicky’s eyes widened with your words.

“Anything for you, baby.” He winked, trying to display a confident and cocky attitude. But you noticed the shaky breath he let out before he spoke up.

You stood up, the skirt of your gown brushing against your ankles as you sauntered towards your boyfriend and took pride in the way his jaw went slack at the sight of you. Each step you took was agonizingly slow, but you were basking in the way he raked his eyes over your form. With each second, you could practically see the blood rushing to Nicky’s cheeks. He was bright red by the time you were directly in front of him. When the toe of your heel brushed against his dress shoe, you draped your arms around his neck. The breath caught in his throat at your closeness, and he choked on his next words:

“Is-Is that a new… um… is that a new lipstick, Y/n?” His adam’s apple bobbed as you pressed your body into his. You were looking up at him through your lashes – your lips just a hair’s length apart.

“Mhmm,” You hummed, running a hand down his chest, “It’s called ‘Forever Red’, kinda foxy ain’t it?”

Nicky couldn’t form any words; he was looking at you like a deer caught in headlights. His breathing was heavy, and you could tell he was having a hard time controlling himself. He only took his eyes off your lips to close them and breath a heavy sigh when you moved to whisper in his ear.

“Be a doll and zip me up,” You whispered and placed a kiss right below his cheek bone. You pulled away from Nicky and saw him deflate slightly from the corner of your eye.

“Wh-what?” His eyes were glazed over, “What did you say?”

“Zip me up, will ‘ya?” You let a small stream of laughter erupt from your red lips, “C’mon Nicky we don’t have all night.”

Still caught in a daze, he fumbled with your zipper a few times before he was able to pull it up fully.

“Atta boy,” You grinned, topping your look off with a feather boa and pair of pearly, elbow-length gloves. “So where are we going?”

Nicky finally snapped back to reality from wherever his mind had wandered from before and a cheeky grin had returned to his face, “You are such a minx, you know that?”

“I learned from the best,” You smiled, wrapping your arm around his outstretched elbow. “Ready to go?”

“Actually, Y/n. We do have to make a quick stop on our way to our date.” Nicky admitted bashfully as you glided through the extravagant hotel hallway, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. “’Nother head of the Family, Schitz, wanted to meet up to discuss his quarrel with some of Floyd’s guys. Asked to do it today. Is it okay if we…?”

“You know I’m all in, Nicky.” You squeezed his arm in reassurance. “I won’t get mad about you having to work. So long as you let me in, you know that.”  
Nicky pressed a quick kiss to your temple as you rounded the corner to the exit, “What did I do to deserve a gal like you?”

“Something pretty damn good.”

<><><>

“Keep the car runnin’ Ralph, we shouldn’t be too long.” Nicky gave a firm nod to his right-hand man and grasped your hand in his. He had tried to ask you to stay in the car during his meeting, considering it shouldn’t be more than ten minutes long, but you were having none of it.

“Nicky come on! This can be part of the date!” You pleaded, wanting nothing more than to be at his side whenever you could be. And he, being the simp he was, couldn’t say no to you. He didn’t even want to say no, and that’s how he knew he was absolutely whipped.

Begrudgingly he agreed, though, he refused to let go of your hand. Knowing you were by him at all times alleviated some of his fear with you being part of his family. If you were in, then he was going to make sure everyone knew you weren’t someone to be messed with.

“Ah, Nicky Valentino!” An older gentleman called from the inside of an empty bar. “Please take a seat.”

Nicky’s expression when he was with you was soft and warm, but when he was dealing with business those same eyes were walled away. Replaced with a stony expression that revealed nothing about what was going on in his brain. It was a look you were getting accustomed to wearing, yourself.

“If we could make this quick, Schitz,” Nicky’s voice was smooth and confident, “I have a previous engagement that I’m anxious to get to.”

“Of course, of course but – ah – what’s that?” Schitz gestured to his cheek, “Got some red shit on your cheek, paint or something?” Your eyes widened briefly when you realized what Schitz was talking about. He was gesturing to the place you had teased/kissed Nicky before you left.

Nicky asked you for the compact mirror from your purse – how he knew it was there was beyond you since you didn’t even know it was there – and checked his reflection. Once he saw the prominent silhouette of your lips on his cheek in your lipstick, Nicky let out a barking laugh. Your cheeks burned, though; ashamed at having possibly ruined his tough guy image.

“I’m sorry Nicky,” You whispered, taking off your glove and raising your hand to wipe away the mark on his cheek. Before your thumb could make contact with the stain, his hand clasped around your wrist and gently pulled your hand down to his chest.

“Don’t be,” He brushed his lips against your knuckles, “It’s a token of affection, I wouldn’t dare wipe away one of your kisses.”

Your heart thrummed loudly against your ribcage at his words. You could feel every amber of your being slowly fall more in love with him, and there was nothing you could do (not that you wanted to do anything) to stop it.

Eventually, a deep red kiss was the staple of your relationship. The lipstick was the finishing touch to every one of your outfits, and the shade that stained Nicky’s cheek whenever he left the house without you. He was taking a part of you with him on the days you couldn’t come, and everyone knew who you were when you accompanied him wearing the very same shade of red lipstick the next time you left.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this and it's pretty short. But -like- come on! You cannot tell me the MC wouldn't be like "Kissin' Kate Barlow" from Holes! ...except she's kissing Nicky for good luck and not because she killed and robbed him.   
> I'm definitely going to start posting more Nicky stuff because (like I said) I am so straight for this man it's not funny. I really want them to publish Celia's route soon though ;)


End file.
